Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
"Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!" ("Workers of all countries, unite!") - Motto of the USSR ---- We are the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, a Marxist-Leninist state dedicated to protecting the rights of the proletariat! For far too long has the oppressive powers of Russia in the east and the Reich in the west oppressed this nation. Now, we stop at nothing to defend our motherland and strike back at the oppressors of this glorious state. To us, the Union does not stop for compassion, but for vengeance. The rights of the peasants, soldiers, and heroes of the Union, taken away by the traitors of the worker's revolution, will get their revenge and their well-deserved reward. Fear the Union, for we are not a force to be looked down upon. Fear the Union, for the worker's revolution, has re-surged at it's darkest hour. Under the light of our leader, we shall ride onward to victory! ---- High Command *Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union/Chief of Staff Vladimir Zhapovalov *Admiral of the Fleet/Minister of the Interior Feofan Viktorovich Korzhakov Application A NOTICE FROM THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE Due to security reasons, any position can be directly denied from Mikhail Rudenko himself. Anyone who has been previously denied or fired from a position will refrain from joining. As of right now, Applications are currently CLOSED and the only way to enter the High Command is by personal recommendation from the General Secretary. ---- "Serve the Motherland well, for you are the finest in the Worker's Revolution." APPLICATION *Name of RP Character? *Preferred RP Rank (Not guaranteed)? *What you will provide to the Union? *Anything else? *''By applying, you understand that the worker's revolution cannot have a rogue shepherd - you can find your rank, position, and even life questioned and removed judging by your actions. '' ---- Political Relations Allies: *''' Republic of Korea *''' Socialist Republic of Vietnam' *' People's Republic of Kampuchea (Cambodia)' *' Lao People's Democratic Republic''' *''' Malaysian People's Republic (Malaysia)' *' Thai Democratic Republic (Thailand)' "''Only together can the worker's revolution overcome the powers of imperialism, capitalism, and fascism. Only together can the worker's revolution be secure. Only together will victory be assured." ---- Non-Agression Pacts *''' Republic of Børk' *' Greater German Reich' *' Mexico' "''While such countries stand directly in the path of creating a worldwide commune, our eventual goal can involve political maneuvering to achieve more pressing issues. Such countries can often help the worker's revolution with their inaction rather than hurt the worker's revolution with their militaristic views." ---- Trading Partners *''' Greater German Reich' "''They might be imperialist, capitalists, or even our arch-enemy (Nazi Germany), but their economic help through trade can have an immense impact on the health of our workers and peasants. For every grain of wheat, for every grain of steel, our worker's revolution will get closer towards a stronger and more perfect union." ---- Enemies * Hitlerite Germany (Destroyed) "Such traitors cannot exist, for they threaten the worker's revolution. The spilled blood of the brave peasants, soldiers, and heroes of the Union is irredeemable - once taken, it cannot be tolerated. We will stop at nothing to achieve victory, even at the cost of those who bravely sacrifice their lives for our state!" "We will never forget our enemies, even after they have been trampled! Instead, they will be immortalized forever as an example of what happens to the Union's enemies! Those who hurt the blood of the comrades, workers, and heroes of the CCCP will pay the price with their own!" "Victory will be ours!" ---- Orders from High Command General Order No. 1= "Our lands are now secure. The West has been decisively defeated by the imperialists. The East has been crushed by the Revolution. However, the revolution cannot rest, for yet more threats arise!" -Major administrative divisions will take place. *The Russian Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the South, Volga, Northern Caucasus, and Central Districts from the former Russian Federation (The entirety of the Northwest has been taken by Bork) *The Siberian Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the Siberian and Ural Districts. *The Khabarovsk Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the entirety of the Russian Far East. -With the takeover of Italy and Spain, as well as a huge border reinforcement, tensions between the GGR and the Union are now high. In response to the new series of border defenses, the CCCP will form two new Army Groups - the 1st and 2nd Russian Front will see service as fallback army formations. *Consequentially, a series of secondary defenses will be placed within the border of Russia. It will have an in-depth trench system complete with multiple underground communication relays. -With the takeover of the Russian Federation, there have been some new rights granted to all citizens of the CCCP. *Atheism will no longer be a requirement to enter the Worker's Revolutionary Party. However, super-zealous fanatics will still be denied membership due to radicalism. *Economic restrictions have been lifted in terms of small-scale commercial investments. *Furthermore, communes have been divided into small plots for farmers to work on. Such plots are still government subsidized in order to prevent farmers from being foreclosed. *The discrimination of minority groups within the Union is now a punishable crime that can warrant a trip to Administrative Labor Camps. *ALL resource distribution centers will now be automated, no longer resulting in massive surpluses in one region and massive shortages in another. Central planning has been tossed in favor of more efficient methods that can serve the revolution. -The Navy is once again undergoing a massive expansion. Previously, it focused on the large striking ships like the Ukraina, Belorussia, Rumyniya, and Bolgariya. Now, focus has been shifted to medium-sized battleships with fewer than 7 turrets. -The Army is getting an equipment overhaul. As a return of gratitude towards Vietnam, most, if not all of the equipment blueprints made by the CBE will be sent there as compensation from previous trades. -Continued internal pressures have forced the current Assembly of the Supreme Soviet, along with the respective socialist republics in Ukraine, Byelorussia, Romania, Bulgaria, and others have agreed in forming the Internal Commissariat in order to counter insurgencies, suppress massive dissent, and support the current Worker's Party of the Soviet Union. -Due to the unification of the Soviet Union, Pravda will take control of all broadcasts and newspaper announcements. Soviet Army (Советская Армия) The Soviet Union officially employs more than 1,000,000 personal at all times, but during wartime, the available manpower pool can quickly rise to much larger numbers. The Union also employs a massive contingent of conscripts at all times, although the vast majority of them aren't equipped for operational service. Current Army Status Unit Composition= *'Neregulyarnoye Deleniye' (Irregular Division) - Consists solely of peasants and conscripts who are hastily trained with basic combat knowledge. A typical division consists of 20,000 troops. All irregulars who shows great valor/bravery on the battlefield will be transferred to a Strelkovaya Diviziya if he wishes to join the armed forces. *'Shtrafbat' (Penal Division) - Consists of gulag inmates that have been condemned to death, or men who showed massive incompetence/cowardice in the front line. A typical division consists of 20,000 various 'troops'. Most divisions have poor training, if at all. 100 divisions total *'Strelkovaya Diviziya' (Rifle Division) - Consists of infantrymen, as well as their relevant supply/logistics complement. A typical division consists of 20,000 various troops, 2,500 support personnel, 200 support artillery pieces, and 50 light anti-tank guns. *'Protivotankovyy Divizion' (Anti-Tank Division) - Consists of anti-tank personal, equipped and supplied with field guns, and tank destroyers. A typical division consists of 1,000 motorized troops with anti-tank capability (Rocket Launchers), 100 trucks for transport, 100 field guns, and 100 tank destroyers. REST OF THE UNITS TBA |-|Order of Battle= 1st Ukrainian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3nd Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **10th Rifle Division **11th Rifle Division **12th Rifle Division *1st Strategic Logistics Division *2nd Strategic Logistics Division *1st Engineer Corps *2nd Engineer Corps *3rd Engineer Corps 1st Byelorussian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **22nd Rifle Division **23rd Rifle Division **24th Rifle Division *3rd Strategic Logistics Division *4th Strategic Logistics Division *4th Engineer Corps *5th Engineer Corps *6th Engineer Corps 1st Romanian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **34th Rifle Division **35th Rifle Division **36th Rifle Division *5th Strategic Logistics Division *6th Strategic Logistics Division *7th Engineer Corps *8th Engineer Corps *9th Engineer Corps 1st Russian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **46th Rifle Division **47th Rifle Division **48th Rifle Division *8th Strategic Logistics Division *9th Strategic Logistics Division *10th Engineer Corps *11th Engineer Corps *12th Engineer Corps 2nd Russian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *4th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *5th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *6th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **57th Rifle Division **58th Rifle Division **59th Rifle Division *10th Strategic Logistics Division *11th Strategic Logistics Division *13th Engineer Corps *14th Engineer Corps *15th Engineer Corps The Red Guard Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *2nd Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *3rd Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *4th Guards Militia (Incomplete) - 4 Irregular ivisions, 1 Shtrafbat 'Infantry Equipment' Type 94 Tani assault rifle mod. 1994.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Type 94 Assault Rifle is a compotent infantry weapon capable of being produced in relatively large numbers. AVS-1.JPG|The AVS-1 - short for Avtomaticheskaya Vintovka Simonova - Model 1 - is an indigenously produced assault rifle in wide use within the Union. With relatively competent accuracy, high reliability and good RoF, it is often the first and last line of defense that an infantryman would have. It's extremely cheap cost, however, allows it to be produced and distributed in ludicrous numbers. SPP-1.JPG|The PPS-1, short for Avtomaticheskaya Pistolet-Pulemyot, is a sub-machinegun in service with the Soviet Army. It's robust construction, exceptionally high RoF, and decent accuracy allows it to spray a withering spray of bullets that can give it an edge over most contemporary sub-machineguns. 'Armored Vehicles' Type 122 Main Battle Tank.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Type 122 fulfills the armored needs of the Socialist Union. Armed with a 122mm long barreled anti-tank gun which can fire multiple types of ammunition, it can realistically take on other tanks like the Telosian Challenger and the Korhallian T-22. ---- Strategic Air Forces (Стратегические воздушные силы) 'Fighters/Interceptors' Morozov T-14.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the T-14 is a compotent aerial-superiority fighter that is equal to recent designs like the Ghostfire and S-95 in it's own right. S-35 "Molotov".JPG|The Shiskin S-35 "Molotov" is a Multi-Roled fighter made in response to the growing disparity between foreign planes like the Ghostfire and the S-95. The S-35 is a fast, maneuverable design with stealth coating, allowing it to slip through radar. It's extensive weapons suite - 2 37mm autocannons along with an internal weapons bay and 8 weapons pylons allows it to employ a wide array of firepower. Production of the S-35 is expected to be high, almost completely replacing the previous T-14 in production centers. ---- United Red Fleet (Красный флот) A WARNING FROM THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE Due to high demand, but limited resources to meet such demands, an order has been given to restrict the amount of 7-8-9 gunner battleships and battlecruisers. Those who wish to build them must be qualified by the ministry of defense first, and must consult the chief of staff, Vladimir Zhapovalov. Failure to do so will result in the design being rejected. ---- ---- Internal Commissariat ---- We are the Internal Commissariat of the Soviet Union (Russian: Внутренний Комиссариат СССР), or simply VK. We are a Soviet military counter-intelligence agency and secret police force. Our parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. VK is the successor to the previous Committee for State Security of the Soviet Union (Russian: Комитет Государственной Безопасности СССР), or was simply known as KGB, and Z-Force. VK was formed in the wake of uneasy political tension in the Soviet Union, on April 12th, 2016. Our main job is to, as it states in our description: "To punish traitors of the Soviet Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". V.K. has many divisions, however, our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 47,000 agents and personnel registered as of 2017. VK is headquartered in Moscow, Soviet Union. VK also has divisions which are headquartered in the capitals of the Union Republics. Each division is ordered to obey the orders of Supreme Commissar Vitaly Rostislav, the head of the Internal Commissariat. Category:Nations/Navies